Forgoing the Usual Antics
by Kat Loussier
Summary: Jade doesn't take well to commitment; but this is one thing that he's decided to set his mind to. Jade/Guy


**A/N:** I'm actually really proud of this one. Haha, I feel a little stupid because most people group all of their thirty kisses work up into one story; but I'm already doing that with my drabbles100 work. Plus, I think after this one I'll only post a few select ones here; and you can find the rest of them on my LiveJournal. I'll provide a link, of course. Oh, and all of them will be on my DA, so you can look there too.  
Like I said before, I'm actually really proud of this one; and I'm hoping that you all like it too. Thanks.  
**Prompt:** #10 - #10  
**Pairing:** Jade Curtiss x Guy Cecil  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Forgoing the Usual Antics**

For one Tear Grants, today didn't seem different then from any other day. While Grand Chokmah hadn't been high on her places to visit list, she'd come by at the request of Jade Curtiss.

The colonel had been very vague on why he wanted her to come out, but from what Tear had gathered, it had to be of immense importance for him to ask her to come all the way out here from Yulia City.

Nothing really had changed about the Malkuth capital, and Tear had no problems find the military headquarters (she had been there before during their travels), and it was also easy enough for her to find someone to take her to the colonel's personal office.

Though, imagine to her surprise that it was no longer Colonel Curtiss, but _**General**_ Curtiss, that she was being escorted too.

Once inside the office, Tear raised an eyebrow, "General? I thought you were content as a colonel."

The middle-aged man looked up, he looked perhaps a little more tired then she remembered, but other then that, he seemed to be in perfect health. "Ah, my age is catching up to me."

"A likely story," the Melodist countered. "I take it this isn't a military or political matter; you could handle that easily on your own; Anise was out here visiting recently. So what was it you wanted me for, general?"

The corners of Jade's mouth sagged a little, "Well, you see Tear, I've come to an important decision in my life; and I need a woman's help with it."

"Oh?" Now Tear's curiousity was aroused, she walked over to the desk. "What was it precisely that you needed my help with that you couldn't get one of the others to come all the way out here to help you with?"

"Princess Natalia, is, of course, busy with official matters; and Anise is really too young to be asked for an opinion or help on this matter," Jade smirked. "And asking Guy is completely out of the question."

Tear nodded, "So I'm the logical choice?"

"You're also the one I can trust to not tell anything to Guy," Jade continued. "I could've asked Luke, but knowing him, which I do, he's a terrible liar and I doubt that he could keep the suspicion off of himself. You won't raise too much suspicion, and you're a subtle person."

Coloring a little at the compliment, Tear continued, "Alright, I've followed you this far. So what precisely is it that you need my help with?"

A deep breath, and the new general told her.

Surprised Tear spoke up, "This really isn't like you, general."

"I know; that's why he won't be expecting this."

A little put off, Tear wouldn't be pleased if his answer next didn't check out properly, "So are you doing this merely because he wouldn't be expecting this, or are you actually going to go through with the whole thing?"

Jade had the decency to look scandilized, "Of course; I wouldn't even consider it if I wasn't being completely serious."

"May I see it?"

With a heavy sigh, Jade passed the young woman a simple unadorned box. Tear carefully picked it up, fiddled with it for a moment until the catch opened; and peeked inside. Several minutes later, she pronounced it perfect and handed it back to the older man.

"I never knew exactly how hard it could be to find the perfect one; but I did find it eventually. After trying ten different stores, and then having to go through ten different salespeople."

Tear giggled a little, "But it's all worth it in the end. It's supposed to be perfect."

"It's only perfect if he actually says yes," Jade frowned; stowing the small box once more safely within an inner pocket of his uniform. "Otherwise this will all have been a huge waste and I might just make the biggest fool of myself yet." He placed his paperwork and pen away with a little more force then was necessary.

"I wouldn't worry about that; he'll say yes, I'm sure." Tear stood properly, straightening her uniform. "You want my help to plan it, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then! Let's get started! We have lots to do and only ten days to plan it!"

** Ten Days Later **

One very exhausted Malkuth count was making his way home. Politics was tiring, and his Majesty hadn't helped at all by once more tricking him into walking his beloved rappigs. It had been the last task there that had really killed him. Honestly, he didn't think that today could get any better; all he wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed and sleep.

Okay wait, that could wait until after he took a shower.

Arriving at home, Guy was greeted by his butler who said, "General Curtiss arrived just a short while ago. I told him you weren't in yet but he insisted on staying until you arrived. I believe he is waiting for you in the gardens, shall I tell him that you will be there or shall I tell him to call again tomorrow?"

"Ah uh..." Guy glanced at the clock in the sitting room; it was just twenty minutes to ten, not that late. Jade normally called earlier though, and he normally planned his visits for when the young noble didn't have duties to attend too. This was most peculiar of the older man. "Yeah, tell him I'll be there shortly."

Dashing by the elderly man, Guy hurried up the stairs to his rooms and bathroom. Great, the one time that Jade called at night, and he smelled; the damn rappgis liked him too much.

One quick shower later, and Guy was pulling on an outfit very similar to the one he'd worn during his traveling days with the former colonel. The shirt and pants, as well as the boots, were black; while the vest and gloves were a royal blue. He belted his sword belt over his waist, and hurried out to meet his long-time lover.

He found Jade waiting at the end of the main pathway in a small area for sitting. Benches curled around the round enclosure; while archways decorated with flowers and vines curved over the pathways. The handsome older man didn't notice his approach, and instead was watching the water rush up out of the decorative fountain before splashing into the pool below.

"I didn't expect you to be here tonight Jade," Guy offered as greeting.

Standing up with an unexpected grace, Jade gave the noble his traditional vexing smile. He bowed, a rather attractively arranged bouquet of flowers making its presence to the noble known as it was offered to him, "For the fair maid."

Turning a rather delicate shade of pink, Guy accepted them. He'd grown used to the former colonel's ways, but they still had an effect on him; such as the embarrassed and shy blushes that no one else could get out of him. Jade had always been... rather proper and _**very**_ persuasive in his courting of the young noble.

At first, ten months before, Guy had been very inexperienced (and very much the virgin) when Jade had first begun. The brief interval after their first defeat of Van had seemed the perfect oppurtunity, but it unfortunately wasn't long enough for Guy to come round before they had to depart yet again.

The course of their travels together had actually what had caused their relationship to deepen and become what it was now. At first, a purely sexual one; before Guy had actually begun to realize what it was that he felt for Jade (he having never before felt anything like this before; so he had no prior experiences from which to draw from), and it had taken longer then that for him to actually tell the older man.

Jade was much more subtle with his emotions, and not as open with them either. It was only with the threat of death that had loosened his tongue and let him voice the three words that Guy was much more lenient with.

Now, however, their relationship had to be much more proper with society's regulations. Guy wasn't exactly sure what Jade was planning (and it had to be something; this **_IS_ **Jade Curtiss we are talking about), but he knew that he'd been in to see the emperor; Peony had hinted about it earlier before the rappig walk.

So Jade had restarted his courting, only this time to a more susceptive and knowledgeable Guy. Their relationship had suffered (but only really in the sexual aspect of it), but it was now viewed in a much more positive and acceptable light. Jade was still a very eligible bachelor; and since marriages between the same sex were not looked down upon (at least in Daath and Malkuth; in Kimlasca it was a punishable offense); and Guy was definitely in the category of good matches.

"So, what was it that you wanted to see me about?" Guy asked, setting the flowers in his lap before taking a seat on the bench that Jade had just shortly vacated. Jade himself remained standing; tilted a little away from him. "Jade?"

"I've been thinking..."

Guy was a little confused, "About what? You're not..." His mood seemed to take a drastic turn, and he felt his stomach drop through his feet, "Thinking about leaving me, are you?" His voice was choked, and broke during the sentence.

"No. Something more serious then that," Jade turned back, locking garnet with blue. "I had to ask Tear for her opinion on it."

"Huh? Tear was here? Why didn't you tell me?" Guy furrowed his brow; what was Jade getting at?

"Ah, I didn't want to worry you; and it really wasn't too big of a matter for you... yet." That smile was back again.

"You're still not - Jade what are you doing?!"

At thirty-eight, Jade wasn't that old; and it definitely wasn't affecting his bones or muscles in anyway, but Guy still worried about him when he pulled stunts that might cause problems for him. When the general fell to one knee in front of the young noble, Guy was seriously confused before the reality of what was going on sunk in.

"Oh my..." Guy covered his mouth with his hand and fought not to cry or squeal; or do anything unbecoming. "Jade you... you're not..."

"Gailardia Galan Gardios," Jade began. "You've given me your heart and your love, and I've just as surely given you mine in return. But there is one more thing that I would like from you," he pulled out the small box he'd shown Tear ten days earlier. Opening it, a beautifully crafted band of gold lay on a small velvet pillow. The engraving was of a rose bound with a red ribbon, and it wasn't set with gemstones; but seemed to sparkle with color. This had to have a cost a fortune.

"Jade..."

"Gailardia, will you marry me?"

Guy couldn't help but nearly snort with laughter. Jade actually sounded nervous! He probably thought that there was the slight chance that Guy would reject him; which was an impossibility, Guy was pretty sure that there was no getting away from how he felt about Jade now. A few tears slipped out of his eyes.

Before the other man could react, Guy launched himself onto Jade, his arms wrapping around Jade's neck, his voice choked with happiness and emotion as he answered, "Dammit yes! I'll marry you Jade Curtiss; I didn't ever think you'd ask!"

Jade smiled; so he had been right about his blond lover not expecting this. He hadn't been knocked to the ground by the other's weight or the force with which Guy's body had connected with him with, so he wrapped his arms around him.

Finally, Guy pulled back, and Jade was able to slide the ring onto his now fiancé's left hand. He watched wordlessly, but with an actual smile, as the younger man wiped his face with his hand; removing all traces of tears, but his eyes were still a little puffy. Returning the smile, Guy took Jade's face in both of his hands, "I love you; I love you so damn much. Thank you, Jade."

And with a smile, Jade returned, "I know; that's why I love you."

Then, just as the clock chimed ten, he claimed his intended's lips with his own in a fierce, passionate, loving kiss that showed just exactly everything that he couldn't say.

But today wasn't only just special for the proposal; it was also the tenth month of their relationship.

Now you couldn't say that Jade wasn't a perfect planner.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

  
**Aren't you all very proud of me? Because I actually happen to like my Jade in this one; although I've written okay in a few of the others; mostly the short ones, but this is the best one I think so far. Don't you guys agree? Anyways, I'm planning a few more one-shots that spin-off of this one; so watch out for those!

Please leave me some nice reviews!

Oh! MY LAPTOP IS BACK!

Kat.


End file.
